


Pidgeon Express

by Windfighter



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: The horsemen are communicating with pidgeons. It's part of The Plan and they have to follow it to the letter or else Dylan won't be able to keep the FBI busy.It's Merritt's turn to fetch the pidgeon, but it's running late. Something must be wrong.---Takes place between NYSM and NYSM2---
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Pidgeon Express

**Author's Note:**

> First dive into this fandom! Decided to split the story into 3 short chapters instead of having just one long chapter for Reasons.  
>  ~~Writing always looks longer in the notebook~~

14:34

Merritt put his coat and hat on, pulled the collar of the coat up and the hat down to make it look like he was trying to obscure his appearance.

”Looking good”, Jack laughed at him and Merritt rolled his eyes.

”Like you could do better.”

”Anyone could.”

Merritt lifted a hand and waved Jack off.

”Smell ya later, punk.”

Jack still laughed behind Merritt as he opened the door and left the apartment.

14:36

Merritt left the apartment complex. The weather was raw – the sky was grey and rain rested in the air. Water droplets got stuck to his coat and he shoved his hands as far down his pockets as he could. Few people were outside, but Merritt could tell that the few that were recognized him. They smiled at him, then looked in the other direction. They didn't stop to talk to him and he didn't stop to talk to them.

There was a small park just two blocks from Merritt and Jack's current hideout, conveniently hidden between two busy streets that no one ever strayed from. The park was abandoned, empty most of the time, sometimes visited by the local junkies who seemed to be the ones taking care of it. Merritt went there, to a small building wedged inbetween two huge and wild bushes. He leaned against the wall, waited. The clock was 14:47, the pidgeon would arrive in three minutes if Danny kept to his part of the plan.

14:50

No pidgeon. Merritt frowned. Danny was always on their backs about stickig to the plan. This was unlike him and Merritt would be sure to shove it in Danny's face later.

15:02

Still no pidgeon. Had it been intercepted? Caught by the FBI like it wasn't supposed to be yet? Merritt pushed himself off the wall, walked around the shed and leaned against the wall again. Ten more minutes, then he'd call Dylan.

15:15

Dylan answered on the third beep.

”You have got to do something about Danny.”

”What? What are you talking about?”

”It didn't arrive. Just talk to him, get him to behave. He won't listen to the rest of us.”

”Look, I can't get away right now.”

Merritt wasn't sure what Dylan was doing, but probably police-business. He took a deep breath.

”Just do something.”

”I'll check it out after work. We can meet there, show me what's bothering you.”

”Fine.”

Merritt ended the call, put the phone in his pocket and went back to fetch Jack. If they were gonna tell Danny what's what they needed all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos appreciated, find me on [tumblr](https://windfighter.tumblr.com/) to request stuff!


End file.
